Cute Drabbles
by More Than You Can Handle
Summary: Little drabbles about Hermione and Ron's fluffy relationship. R&R please?


Drabble: Fluff Stories

Summary: Little drabble's about Hermione and Ron's fluffy relationship

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Existing

Hermione and Ron were sitting curled up together in one armchair in the Gryffindor common room. It was getting quite late and tomorrow was another school day. They were just spending time together, wrapped up in each others arms. Comfortable and secure, Hermione suddenly had a thought. And she just had to check it with him.

"Would you be able to exist without me?" she asked, turning her head towards him ever so slightly. He turned towards her

"No," he stated simply. She had just one more question.

"Would you want to?" she said, looking at him.

Once again, he answered 'No.' both were facing the other now and Hermione smiled. He smiled back, his eyes full of love.

I Think You Are…

"Ron…" Hermione said on one particular rainy day. The couple was standing together in a sheltered corner of the castle. He looked at her gently.

"Yes, Hermione?" he said, a slight smile gracing his lips.

"What...what do you think of me, Ron?" she looked down and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. He looked at her, with slight surprise.

"Why do you even need to ask, love?" he said, his voice full of tenderness. "You know, Hermione." She looked at him, and her bottom lip wobbled.

"Please, Ron," she said, he voice shaking. "I need to know." Ron kissed her cheek gently before speaking,

"I think you are…beautiful, smart, sexy, funny, and lovely, all around amazing. And I love you," he said, a small blush crossed his cheeks. Hermione smiled a large and happy one.

"I love you too," she said. And they kissed sweetly.

On Meeting Relatives

It was the second day back after Winter Break. Hermione had just finished visiting her Muggle aunt from New York City. She was half furious and half in stitches. Ron asked her what was wrong.

"My aunt. You know what she said the _second_ she found out that I have a boyfriend? 'Oh, when do I get to meet him?' That's what!" she said, choking on her laughter, yet wanting to hit something. Ron took her hand and squeezed it.

"It's a perfectly valid question, Hermione," he said. She mock glared at him.

"Then when will she meet you then?" she asked. He looked at her, grinning.

"Why, at the wedding of course." She started to giggle, she couldn't help it.

"And how do you know we're gonna get married, Ron?" she asked, very curious. He looked at her with an expression that nearly screamed 'Don't you know?'

"Well, I sure _hope_ we are," he said simply. She smiled and both blushed.

Date

It was their first date. They were going to Hogsmeade together. He was standing at the foot of the Girls' staircase in jeans and a sweater. He was waiting for her. It seemed to him like she was taking an awful long time. He had just condemned the world to explode with him not ever had a date when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He looked up sharply. Hermione had walked down the stairs in a brown skirt, blue shirt and silver heels. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. She giggled. "Well?" she asked, twirling. Her skirt flared up slightly. Ron swallowed.

"Uh… he said. Then he wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked at him, a little puzzled. "I guess I'll have to keep a closer watch on you now, Hermione,' Ron said with a wink. She smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving the common room, hand in hand.

When a Cousin Interrupts

It was the end of another Hogwarts year and Ron and Hermione were hiding behind a column in the Muggle part of the station, having a last bit of time together. The Weasely's were kind and let them have their time, but Hermione's family wasn't so kind. He had kissed her sweetly when a small, bushy haired blonde girl ran up to them, panting.

"Hermione!" the girl whined. "Mummy says you have to come _now_, Daddy wont wait forever you know!" Hermione groaned.

"Alright, Julie, I'll come in a minute!" instead of running off, the girl only stared at Ron. Hermione groaned again. "Jules, this is Ron my boyfriend. Ron, this is Julie, my cousin." Her cousin smiled at Ron, while he just stared at her for a moment. Then the smaller girl ran off. He looked at her.

"That was weird." He said simply, and then kissed her.

"I know," she answered, kissing back. Then she stopped. "Look, Ron, I really have to go. My uncle could very well leave without me." She grinned and kissed him again before running off.

First Kiss

So they were together. And that was good. But they still hadn't kissed, and Hermione really didn't like that. So after about a month, she had convinced him to kiss her on their next date. They had paused in a sheltered area, standing close together. They held hands, but weren't standing very close together. She smiled softly at him, he managed to smile back.

"So, you _are_ going to kiss me, right?" Hermione asked, making sure.

"Yeah…" Ron answered slowly. She cocked an eyebrow.

"You seem worried." She said. He blushed, though it was rather hard to tell.

"I just haven't kissed anyone before so…" he stopped, blushing harder and looked at the floor. Hermione laughed, it trilled across the grounds. "Neither have I, you know. Look, don't worry. Just do what your heart tells you to do." His blush lessened and he smiled at her. She put her arms around his neck, and his found their way around her waist. And then their lips met in a kiss. They broke apart, smiled, and then kissed again.

Fight?

It was the end of Fourth Year, and Victor Krum had kissed Hermione. And Ron saw. Later, in the somewhat better privacy of the Gryffindor Common Room, they fought.

"He _kissed_ you, Hermione! How could you let him?" Ron was in a rage. Hermione was HIS girl, not Victor Krum's. Though he hadn't exactly started to date her yet.

Hermione sighed. "I don't really see why it's so important to you, Ronald. It was only a kiss. And it wasn't even on my lips. It was on my cheek." She actually sounded rather bored. Still, the boy was relentless.

"He kissed you! Does that thought not get into your brain?" he said hotly.

"It has. Several times. I like being kissed on the cheek and being thought of as a pretty girl, not just someone who's there for you to copy her homework!" Hermione was mad now too. At the last comment, Ron flushed.

"But I do think of you as a pretty girl!" his blush deepened as he said that. Hermione blushed too.

"What?" she said, not daring to believe her ears. "What did you say?" she was hoping.

"I said I do think of you as a pretty girl…" he said slowly, and quietly. Hermione heard him, and smiled broadly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Hermione," he said after.

"It's alright, Ron." She said before lightly kissing his cheek and going off to bed.

Regarding 'It'

"Mum's figured that we're off doing 'It' when ever we can now." Ron said to Hermione one day. She looked at him, a look of complete puzzlement across her porcelain features.

"And how exactly has she figured that out?" she asked, very curious about this subject indeed.

"Er, because we're both sixteen and Lord knows that every single sixteen year old in the entire world is having sex _right now_." He said, a little sarcastic. He flushed a little. "And that Fred and George probably decided to do something weird like that, just to bug me." Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Ron. It'll pass over. A mother's always a little paranoid about that stuff, you know?" he nodded in response. She laughed again and kissed him softly. "Anyways, it's so _obvious_ that every time some teenager touches another in any way, it means they're going to do 'It'." She said, using her best sarcastic voice. He laughed this time.

And then they kissed. This kiss was full of love and passion. Then they broke apart.

"And you know, I'm waiting 'till my wedding night," she said with a wink.

"I know." He nodded and kissed her cheek.

Just Checking

They were sitting together in a room, on chairs. He was sitting on it properly, but she was sitting on it backwards. They both had shy smiles on their lips. Hermione sat up straighter and asked the question they both wanted answers too.

"Do you like me, Ron?" she asked. He blushed and looked down. She pressed him. "Well?"

"I…" he didn't finish, he was staring at the ground, bright red.

"You can ask me first if you want." She offered. He did. She nodded, turning pink.

"So, do you?" she asked.  
"What do you think?" he said, still blushing.

"Yes?" she tried. He nodded, and if possible, blushed more. They both

smiled and their hands met and held.


End file.
